Cabinets for storing medicines, toiletries, and similarly-sized articles, i.e., medicine cabinets, are well known. Medicine cabinets typically provide a plurality of shelves, each of which span the cabinet's full interior width. Typically, the shelves may be installed at a limited number vertical positions within the medicine cabinet. The distance between any two adjacent shelves must be great enough to accommodate the tallest item stored upright on the lower of the two shelves.
However, adjusting the vertical distance between full width shelves to accommodate the tallest item stored upright on the lower of two adjacent shelves typically results in inefficient use of the remainder of space between those shelves. Even with the ability to adjust the vertical distance between shelves, access to small items stored in the medicine cabinet and visibility of those items may be hampered by the construction of the medicine cabinet. Further, stored items may fall off a shelf.
Typical solutions to increase utilization of the space inside a medicine cabinet include replacing the entire medicine cabinet with one which allows more efficient use of space or fixedly installing an organizer inside the existing medicine cabinet using fasteners or adhesives. While enabling more efficient use of space inside the cabinet, such approaches still have disadvantages, e.g., visibility and accessibility of stored items may continue to be hampered; de-installation and subsequent re-installation of the organizer may be required for complete cleaning; stored items may fall off the front of a shelf; the organizer may not be adapted to use outside the medicine cabinet. The need exists for an organizer that addresses these drawbacks.
Therefore, in view of this need and potential benefits to be enjoyed in addressing these drawbacks, the present invention has been designed and developed.